homyakfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Модуль:Hatnote list
-- Module:Hatnote list -- -- -- -- This module produces and formats lists for use in hatnotes. In particular, -- -- it implements the for-see list, i.e. lists of "For X, see Y" statements, -- -- as used in , , and their variants. Also introduced -- -- are andList & orList helpers for formatting lists with those conjunctions. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local mArguments --initialize lazily local mHatnote = require('Module:Hatnote') local libraryUtil = require('libraryUtil') local checkType = libraryUtil.checkType local p = {} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- List stringification helper functions -- -- These functions are used for stringifying lists, usually page lists inside -- the "Y" portion of "For X, see Y" for-see items. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --default options table used across the list stringification functions local stringifyListDefaultOptions = { conjunction = "and", separator = ",", altSeparator = ";", space = " ", formatted = false } -- Stringifies a list generically; probably shouldn't be used directly function stringifyList(list, options) -- Type-checks, defaults, and a shortcut checkType("stringifyList", 1, list, "table") if #list 0 then return nil end checkType("stringifyList", 2, options, "table", true) options = options or {} for k, v in pairs(stringifyListDefaultOptions) do if optionsk nil then optionsk = v end end local s = options.space -- Format the list if requested if options.formatted then list = mHatnote.formatPages(unpack(list)) end -- Set the separator; if any item contains it, use the alternate separator local separator = options.separator --searches display text only function searchDisp(t, f) return string.find(string.sub(t, (string.find(t, '|') or 0) + 1), f) end for k, v in pairs(list) do if searchDisp(v, separator) then separator = options.altSeparator break end end -- Set the conjunction, apply Oxford comma, and force a comma if #1 has "§" local conjunction = s .. options.conjunction .. s if #list 2 and searchDisp(list1, "§") or #list > 2 then conjunction = separator .. conjunction end -- Return the formatted string return mw.text.listToText(list, separator .. s, conjunction) end --DRY function function conjList (conj, list, fmt) return stringifyList(list, {conjunction = conj, formatted = fmt}) end -- Stringifies lists with "and" or "or" function p.andList (...) return conjList("and", ...) end function p.orList (...) return conjList("or", ...) end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- For see -- -- Makes a "For X, see Y." list from raw parameters. Intended for the -- and templates and their variants. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --default options table used across the forSee family of functions local forSeeDefaultOptions = { andKeyword = 'and', title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().text, otherText = 'other uses', forSeeForm = 'For %s, see %s.' } --Collapses duplicate punctuation function punctuationCollapse (text) local replacements = { "%.%.$" = ".", "%?%.$" = "?", "%!%.$" = "!", "%.%%]%.$"] = ".]]", "%?%%]%.$"] = "?]]", "%!%%]%.$"] = "!]]" } for k, v in pairs(replacements) do text = string.gsub(text, k, v) end return text end -- Structures arguments into a table for stringification, & options function p.forSeeArgsToTable (args, from, options) -- Type-checks and defaults checkType("forSeeArgsToTable", 1, args, 'table') checkType("forSeeArgsToTable", 2, from, 'number', true) from = from or 1 checkType("forSeeArgsToTable", 3, options, 'table', true) options = options or {} for k, v in pairs(forSeeDefaultOptions) do if optionsk nil then optionsk = v end end -- maxArg's gotten manually because getArgs() and table.maxn aren't friends local maxArg = 0 for k, v in pairs(args) do if type(k) 'number' and k > maxArg then maxArg = k end end -- Structure the data out from the parameter list: -- * forTable is the wrapper table, with forRow rows -- * Rows are tables of a "use" string & a "pages" table of pagename strings -- * Blanks are left empty for defaulting elsewhere, but can terminate list local forTable = {} local i = from local terminated = false -- Loop to generate rows repeat -- New empty row local forRow = {} -- On blank use, assume list's ended & break at end of this loop forRow.use = argsi if not argsi then terminated = true end -- New empty list of pages forRow.pages = {} -- Insert first pages item if present table.insert(forRow.pages, args+ 1) -- If the param after next is "and", do inner loop to collect params -- until the "and"'s stop. Blanks are ignored: "1|and||and|3" → {1, 3} while args+ 2 options.andKeyword do if args+ 3 then table.insert(forRow.pages, args+ 3) end -- Increment to next "and" i = i + 2 end -- Increment to next use i = i + 2 -- Append the row table.insert(forTable, forRow) until terminated or i > maxArg return forTable end -- Stringifies a table as formatted by forSeeArgsToTable function p.forSeeTableToString (forSeeTable, options) -- Type-checks and defaults checkType("forSeeTableToString", 1, forSeeTable, "table") checkType("forSeeTableToString", 2, options, "table", true) options = options or {} for k, v in pairs(forSeeDefaultOptions) do if optionsk nil then optionsk = v end end -- Stringify each for-see item into a list local strList = {} for k, v in pairs(forSeeTable) do local useStr = v.use or options.otherText local pagesStr = p.andList(v.pages, true) or mHatnote._formatLink(mHatnote.disambiguate(options.title)) local forSeeStr = string.format(options.forSeeForm, useStr, pagesStr) forSeeStr = punctuationCollapse(forSeeStr) table.insert(strList, forSeeStr) end -- Return the concatenated list return table.concat(strList, ' ') end -- Produces a "For X, see Y" string from arguments. Expects index gaps -- but not blank/whitespace values. Ignores named args and args < "from". function p._forSee (args, from, options) local forSeeTable = p.forSeeArgsToTable(args, from, options) return p.forSeeTableToString(forSeeTable, options) end -- As _forSee, but uses the frame. function p.forSee (frame, from, options) mArguments = require('Module:Arguments') return p._forSee(mArguments.getArgs(frame), from, options) end return p